Diskussion:Ht/Fragment 012 01
Wenn beide Autoren die gleichen Methoden nutzen. Dies sind Grundlageninformationen ohne "Schöpfungshöhe". Die Exaktheit der Angaben zählt. Als Richtlinie bei solchen Arbeiten gilt, dass die Methodenbeschreibung ausreichend detailliert sein muss, um ohne Sichten von Sekundärliteratur das Replizieren der Studie zu ermöglichen. Mir scheint es unmöglich, diese Angaben ohne "Verschleierung" neu zu beschreiben. Dies wird kein Gutachter aus dem Feld ernsthaft als Plagiat werten wollen. Ähnliches gilt für andere Anteile der Methodensektion. Sollte man ohne Wertung dokumentieren. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 21:36, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke, dieser Frage sollte man nachgehen. Schumann hat verdienstvollerweise einige medizinische Methodenlehren zusammengestellt: Forum:Methoden_als_Allgemeingut. Beispielsweise: "Werner Giebel/Mirko Galić: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit. Anleitung zu selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit für Doktoranden in der Medizin, Stuttgart/Berlin/Köln, 1. Aufl. 1990 S., 2., überarb. und erw. Aufl., 1994 S., 4., überarb. und erw. Aufl., 2000 S.; UT: Anleitung zu selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit für Studenten in der Medizin und Zahnmedizin - Inh.verz: http://d-nb.info/959568719/04 (... interessant, da gibt's auch zwei Unterkapitel: "Die 'gute' Doktorarbeit" und "Die 'einfache' Doktorarbeit" ... ;-)" PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 22:22, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Es hindert einem doch nichts zu vermerken: "Diese Methodenteil ist aus dem Arbeit blah blah blah (Jahr) identisch übernommen" oder "mit den folgenden Änderungen übernommen". Dann ist klar, wo das herkommt, und wenn man das schon mal gelesen hat, kann man es sich schenken, es noch mal durchzuackern. WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:39, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Es ist doch überhaupt kein Problem, wortwörtlich bis ins Detail die gleiche Beschreibung eines technischen Verfahrens aufzuschreiben. Aber warum ohne eine Quellenangabe, die angibt, von wo die Beschreibung übernommen wurde? Das ist doch ein völlig andere Frage, als die Frage, ob man Methoden einfach abschreiben kann. Diskussionsfähig wäre hier nur, ob wirklich bei Wortgleichheit Anführungsstriche gesetzt werden müssen, wenn bereits die Quelle explizit genannt wird. Das würde ich bei einer technischen Verfahrensbeschreibung verneinen. Das ist auch z. B. in der Mathematik und einigen Naturwissenschaften nicht so üblich, wie in den Geisteswissenschaften. Singulus (Diskussion) 22:40, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Wir hatten schon früh, relativ zu Beginn von VP, mal einen Fall, bei dem dieser Punkt eine Rolle spielte. Mein damaliger Einwand wurde von den anderen Sichtern nicht weiter verfolgt und mein Vorschlag, das entsprechende Fragment nicht als Plagiat zu werten, nicht beanstandet (vielleicht auch nur, weil meine Mitstreiter in diesem Fall dachten: „Ach, geschenkt!“). Was wir aber damals hatten, betraf nur einen kurzen Abschnitt der Methodendarstellung. Wenn sich nun bei medizinischen Dissertationen ganze Methodenkapitel decken, sollte wirklich mal geschaut werden, wie damit weiterhin umgegangen werden soll. Diskutiert wurde ja schon, diese Teile aus der Seitenzählung herauszunehmen oder generell nicht als Plagiat zu werten. Vielleicht sollte man für solche Teile eine neue Kategorie einführen... wie die dann im Barcode oder in der Plagiatstatistik berücksichtigt werden könnte, weiß ich auch nicht – als Eigenleistung ist es jedenfalls nicht zu werten. @PlagProf:-): Köstlich, dann hätte ich gern mal eine „gute“ Doktorarbeit aus diesem Bereich gelesen ;-) Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 23:02, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Es gibt ja durchaus auch Arbeiten, wo sich entsprechende Beschreibungen im nicht gewerteten Anhang finden. Wie aber schon in Forum:Methoden_als_Allgemeingut gesagt, lassen sich Methodenbeschreibungen nicht immer klar vom übrigen Inhalt trennen. Manchmal erfolgen solche Methodenbeschreibungen auch mit ausführlicheren Begründungen inkl. Literaturangaben etc, so dass es dann deutlich über die einfache Beschreibung der Arbeitsschritte hinausgeht. In diesem Fragment ist das natürlich nicht der Fall, und ich könnte auch mit "KeineWertung" leben. Es ist aber auch völlig klar, dass der Autor den text ohne die Vorlage so nicht formuliert hätte. Für die Überlegungen über einen anderen Umgang ist zu bedenken, dass solche Methodenbeschreibungen oft nicht die ganze Seite füllen, d.h. es gibt auf der gleichen Seite oft zusätzlich regulären nichtplagiierten oder regulären plagiierten Text. Man könnte daher auch nicht einfach die Seiten aus dem Barcode herausnehmen. Eine neue Kategorie wäre vielleicht denkbar. Auch das änderte aber nichts an der Entscheidungsschwierigkeit, ob es nun ein Plagiat ist oder nicht. Und wie sollte es im Barcode aufgeführt werden (wenn überhaupt)? Eventuell plagiiert? Pseudoplagiat? Ich bin da ratlos.-Hood (Diskussion) 23:32, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Abseits der wissenschaftlich i.d.R. wenig relevanten Medizinerdissertationen orientiert sich das biomedzinische Forschungsfeld eher an diesen Vorgaben zu Journalpublikationen www.icmje.org/urm_full.pdf. In Zeitschriften sind die Methoden zwar nochmals komprimierter darzustellen. Dennoch: IV. A. 6. Methods The Methods section should include only information that was available at the time the plan or protocol for the study was being written; all information obtained during the study belongs in the Results section. ... IV. A. 6. b. Technical Information Identify the methods, apparatus (give the manufacturer’s name and address in parentheses), and procedures in sufficient detail to allow others to reproduce the results... Diese methodischen Informationen sind technisch wissenschaftlich wichtig, stellen jedoch keine wertbare Forschungsleistung da. In den Fachpublikationen sind sie sogar zumeist als Kleingedrucktes eingebaut. Dies ist ein fundamentaler Unterschied zu nicht-experimentellen Dissertationen, und dies muss von uns verstanden werden, nicht nur bei Medizinern. Die offensichtlichen Plagiate in anderen Teilen dieser Arbeit sind nicht akzeptabel. Daher hier: dokumentieren ja, werten nein. Auch wenn auf eine vorherige Diss. verwiesen werden sollte, so ist diese typischerweise dennoch nicht diejenige, in der die Methoden entwickelt wurden. Das muss man eher als Rezeptsammlung verstehen, in der Standardmethoden weitergereicht werden oder sich im laufe der Jahre mit kleinen Abwandlungen weiterentwickeln. Ein Gutachter in diesem Feld wird bei den hier beschriebenen Methoden nicht annehmen, dass diese neu formuliert wurden oder ohne Bezug auf die bestehenden Versuchsprotokolle der Arbeitsgruppe entwickelt wurden. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 23:09, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass die hier geführte Diskussion vielleicht besser im bestehenden Forum-Thread "Methoden als Allgemeingut" aufgehoben wäre. Wer ebenfalls dieser Meinung ist, könnte diese Beiträge vielleicht entsprechend umbetten... Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 21:10, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Bin auch dafür und müsste daher jetzt eigentlich umbetten, muss mich jetzt aber leider selbst betten. Singulus (Diskussion) 00:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)